Tough Relations
by Sianiiwolf
Summary: This is a collaboration story between myself and RJW82835. Crescent has always had a dislike for German shepherds, especially after the incident when she was a pup. But when she meets another who wants to be friends, will she finally realize that they're not all that bad?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heya everyone! This is a collaberation story between RJW82835 and I. I'll be posting it, but every other chapter will be written by him. It will mostly just be about our ocs, Maddie and Crescent, and about the things they do. This story is not planned, so we'll just be making it up as we go. It might start out a little slow, but just bear with us, it'l get better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Crescent

Crescent looked around frantically. She was surrounded by nothing but endless pitch black darkness. She had tried walking forward, but had tripped over somting that vanished when she tried to find it again. "Hello?" She tried calling out. "Is anyone there?" The only reply was her own echo firing back at her. "Hello?" She tried again. Suddenly, her ears were filled with the sound of viscious barking. Snarling and growling as a group of somthing rusheed right towards her. She couldn't see them, but she could hear and smell them.

Desperate to get away, Crescent turned tail and raced deeper into the darkeness, but the snarling never seemed to quiet down. She ran along blindly until she slammed head-first into somthing hard and cold.

A wall.

She tried to find a way around it. Over it. Just some way to escape this terrible fate. But there wern't any.

Crescent sighed in defeat and turned around to face whatever it was that would end her. She could see them clearly now, they were the worst animal that she could have hoped for.

German sepherds.

And guess who was leading them.

Rocky.

Crescent crumbled to the ground as she stared unbeleivibly at the gray mutt at the head of the army. She felt tears swell up in her eyes as he stared coldly back at her. A small sund escaped her throat.

"R-rocky?"

There was no reply. Just a couple crazed barks at the shepherds from Rocky. Crescent couldn't take it anymore. She felt hurt and anger bubbling up inside of her. She clenched her teeth before jumped up and let it all out.

"How could you! How could you do this? Why would you do this? I thought you...you. I thought you loved me!"  
She screamed, tears pouring down her face.

Rocky looked over to her. His brown eyes staying expressionless for a few moments before they were glaring at her.

"I did love you! I wanted nothing more then to be with you! I gave up being normal for you! I gave up everything for you! And how do you repay me? You run off to some flea-bitten wolf pack and leave me all alone! You abandoned me! That was it Crescent. I did love you. And you betrayed me. So now you must die. I don't care how. I don't care how long it takes. But I will end you. That's a promise."

Crescent stepped back, vigorously shaking her head. "No, no. This isn't right. This can't be happening." She said it over and over to herself, even as Rocky commanded the shepherds to advance. She saw them creeping closer and closer. She knew why they were going so slowly. It was a matter of control. And fear was control. But she was not afraid. She had nearly died once. She wasn't scared of it.

Crescent stopped muttering and stood up, bravely facing her enemy. Fighting wouldn't work, and running was pointless. So she just stood there, holding her head high to make herself a better target. She sent up a small prayer that her end would be swift. And then the army pounced.

-  
Crescent awoke with a start. Fear sweat covered her and there were deep gashes on the tree bark where she had been running in her sleep. She let out a sigh if releif, thankful that it was all just a dream, and dropped out of the tree. She landed on all fours and walked over to her dog bowl filled with water. She bent her muzzle down and lapped up half the water, the other half she used to straiten out her fur. It was sticking up in places and bristling out.

After she was finished grooming herself, Crescent walked back to her tree, eyeing the clawmarks that she had left well sleeping. She stood up on her hind legs and scored her claws over them, leaving new gouges in the bark.

Satisfied, Crescent decided to go for a walk. She didn't know where, and she didn't pitucularly care. She just started to walk and walk. Curious of where she'd end up.

A/N: Okay. Sorry for the short length. I really wanted to get this up. Anyways, the next chapter WILL NOT be by me. It'l be by RJ, so thank him for the next one. Anywho, hope you enjoyed.

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, RJW here and I hope you like my first chapter, PM me if you have any questions regarding the story and I ll get back to you. My chapters will take place in Maddie s POV, and she comes from a different background from my other stories, so that s why it may be different.

GET OUT OF HERE! my former owner yelled at me as I ran for my life. I didn t know what I did wrong, but apparently I did something to make him get rid of me.

You worthless piece of trash, I better not see your ugly face again and if I do, you ll regret it, he screamed while screeching off in his car.

Great, I m all alone now. I guess he was right, I really am worthless, I said to myself while silently weeping to myself. Just then, a car screeched to a halt and honked its horn for me to get out of the way. I jumped out of the way just in time for it to narrowly miss running me down.

WATCH IT JERK! I yelled as the car sped away. Just then, I saw a sign that said, Welcome to Adventure Bay.

Well, I have always wanted to go on an adventure, let s see what this place is all about.

I was walking through the town and I saw a kid with reddish-rust colored hair walking down the street.

I walked up to the kid and said, hi.

The boy walked up to me and said, hi, I m Alex, what s your name little pup? while scratching behind my ear.

Oooh yeah, that s the spot, I said with delight, I m Maddie by the way.

It s nice to meet you Maddie, so who s your owner?

My tail drooped between my legs and said, well, I don t have one anymore. I don t know what I did, but I guess I did something wrong that made him want to get rid of me.

Oh, I m sorry to hear that. If you want, you can stay with me and my grandpa.

Really, y-you d really do that for me?

Yeah, I d have to ask grandpa, but I think he d have no problem letting you stay with us for a while.

Thank you Alex, that s really nice of you to do something like that.

I always look for ways to help in any way I can. Plus, it seems like the right thing to do.

While we were walking to the store Alex and his Grandpa Porter live.

Grandpa I m back, Alex said as a bald man with a moustache came out and said,

Hi Alex, who s this?

Oh, this is Maddie, she doesn t have an owner. Is it okay if she stays with us?

Uh, I don t see why not. Sure, Maddie you can stay here.

My face lit up knowing that I actually had people who would care for me, thank you Mr. Porter, I swear I won t be a bother.

Don t worry about it Maddie, stay for as long as you d like.

Sorry if the first of my chapters was bad. The next one will be better and longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heya people. It's Sianii again. Anywho, this one will take place in Crescent's pov. So yeah.

Review Time! (I'm answering the reviews for my chapter, not RJ's, and won't be answering his reviews either)

uchiha cat: RJ explained that to you already Guest 1: Well, It's not really supposed to make sense. It was a nightmare. PAWPatrolFan: Thanks! Guest 2: You'll find out soon enough.  
Guest 3: Thanks!

Maddie: Crescent. Be a dear and do the disclaimer.  
Crescent: Do it yourself.  
Maddie: Fine. Let's have Rocky do it then.  
Rocky: Sianii owns nothing except Crescent. PAW Patrol belongs to Spinmaster entertainment and Maddie belongs to RJW82835. Can I leave now?

Crescent's POV

I walked quietly through the city, taking in the unfamiliar scenary. It wasn't near as pretty as the forest, but Oh well. It'd have to do for now.

I looked up at the moon. It was just a little sliver of silvery white. In it's crescent phase. It made me chuckle. I had often wondered why my mother had named me Crescent. I don't resemble the moon at all. Well, to confirm this, I should probably tell you what I look like huh? I'm jet black. With silver paws, ears and a silver chest and underbelly, as well as a silver tail tip. I've had always thought Midnight or Eclipse would have been a better name for me, but hey. What're ya gonna do?

But I'm happy with it. I actually like being named after the moon. It's like my sun. The thing that lights my way the times I'm was mostly awake. Although I knew that the moon was lit by the sun, well, I didn't like to think about it. And I guess it doesn't really matter. Just as long as it was there.

I'd gotton so lost in thought that I walked strait into the side of a building. I let out a grunt and rubbed my throbbing muzzle. I stepped back a bit and read the sign on the top. I'm at Mr. Porter's shop. How lovely.

I never really gained a likeing for this piticular human. Although I could stand him when nessicary. I didn't really like any of the humans that lived here. Except for Katie. Katie's cool.

What didn't I like about them you ask? Well, where do I start. That mayor dude is a lunatic, the sea guy's voice annoys me, His cousin's just scary, the farmer overreacts to often, Jake always seems like he's high, Mr. Porter, well, I can't think of a reason at the moment, but that's beside the point. Ryder's just a little dude with big hair and an even bigger ego. And Alex. Never. Freakin. Listens.

Oh. You don't like my opinion? Too bad. So sad. Suck it up and suffer in scilence. 'Cause it's just how I feel.

The sound of me slamming into the side of his building had awakened Mr. Porter.

Or at least, that's what I thought.

Out of the dog door came a lean, black and brown german shepherd with brown eyes. A female, by the smell of it. She was about my height, and had a purple collar around her neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" She snarled, crouching infront of me.

"Who are you!" She growled again after I didn't answer, raising a paw threateningly.

I stepped back. "Hey, easy easy." I said. "Just out for a midnight stroll. Didn't mean any harm."

The shepherd sat down, but continued to watch me like a hawk. "What're you doing here?" She asked. "Tell me now."

I smirked. "Why should I?" I know what your thinking. 'Oh my gosh! I thought she was nicer then that!' Well I usually am. But hey. We all have our bitchy days right?

She growled. "Just go back where you came from." She hissed. "Go on. GO!" She snarked and shoved me away.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll leave. But trust me. One day you'll wish you hadn't sent me away. Trust me on this one..." Then I spun around and stalked off, leaving the sheperd to wonder what my words ment.

When I got back to The Lookout, I walked over to my tree and did a half-backflip. Catching the lowest branch with my tail and hanging there like a possum. I looked up at the moon one last time. Being comforted by it as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N: So yeah. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's short. Anyways. 'Till next time!

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here s chapter two, hope you like it

I was watching as that sorry excuse of a wolf walked away. I have no idea what she meant by saying that I d regret sending her away, but she doesn t look like the pup that would deliberately try to hurt someone. Hm, maybe I was a little too hard on her, she did say she didn t mean any harm.

Maddie, what re you doing out here so late? Mr. Porter asked as I was walking back into the shop.

N-nothing, just thought I heard something.

Okay then, I m going back to bed.

Maybe I should find her and apologize, I was too harsh on her.

The Next Morning

I decided to go and see if I could find the up that I yelled at last night.

I was walking towards the building that was up on the hill when I saw a chocolate lab walking down the street.

I walked over to him and said, Hi I m Maddie, uh, I was just wondering if you could help me find someone?

Oh hi, I m Zuma, I can help you, who awe you looking fow?

I tried my best not to laugh at his voice, it was so cute, but a little giggle made its way out of my mouth which caused Zuma to blush.

I know, I know, I can t pwonounce my r s correctly.

Sorry, I ve just never heard a speech impediment like that, it s actually kind of cute. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew of a pup that was black with white and she looked kind of like a wolf.

Oh yeah, that s my friend Crescent, I can take you to her.

Thanks Zuma, I need to talk to her.

About what?

I gave him a glare that told him I didn t want to talk about it. That did the trick and dropped the issue.

After about five minutes walking and talking together, Zuma pointed out Crescent who was hanging upside down in a tree (weird).

That s Crescent right there, in the tree.

Thanks Zuma, I told him that as I walked towards the squirrel pup.

Uh, is it Crescent?

The pup opened her eyes and sent a glare that burned its way down into my very soul. I ve never felt more uncomfortable in my life.

She hopped down from the tree and growled, what do you want Shepard, I already have to deal with one like you and I can barely handle that?

I-I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night, it was my first night here and I just have trouble trusting other pups.

Why should I accept your apology? You were really rude last night to me.

I said I was sorry, what else do you want?

Well, first tell me your name.

Maddie.

Well Maddie, I have a way you can repay me for this.

(Gulp) What is it?

It s

I ll leave the punishment for Sianni, after all, it is her OC. Hope you liked the chapter and I ll see you later. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey again people. Sorry for the long wait, I've just been EXTREMELY busy with oter things. But it's here now. The first part is a repeat of the last part of RJ's chatpetr, by the way. Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol. I just own Crescent.

Crescent's POV

"Why should I accept your apology? You were really rude to me last night." I growled at the black and brown shepherd infront of me. I'm feeling better ten I was last night, (Not so bitchy) but this, this thing wasn't helping with my mood at all.

"I said I was sorry. What else do you want?" She replied, pawing the grownd and avoiding my blue gaze.

"Well, first. Tell me your name."

Her ears went back as she replied, "Maddie."

"Well, Maddie. I have a way you can repay me for this."

Her eyes widened and she gulped. "What is it?"

I smirked. "You have to..." I paused, trying to add some drama to the situation. And it worked.

How lovely.

"What is it? Just tell me. What!" She yowled, practically bouncing on her paws.

Just then Chase walked up. "Hey Crescent. What'cha doin?" He asked. I whipped around and glared at him. "Chase! I was in the middle of something here!" I snarled. He stepped back. "Oh. Sorry." He said quickly. I sighed and face-pawed. "No, no. You already ruined it. But while your here, would you get me a Dr. Pepper? I'm feeling kinda parched." Chase nodded and dissapeared into The Lookout. He came back a minute later and handed it to me. "Thanks." I say flatly, dumping out the water in my bowl and replacing it with the soda. "No problem." He said in te same tone and then walked off.

Meanwhile, Maddie was shaking her head in confusion. "What was that all about?" She asked.

I shrugged half-heartedly. "Eh. I dunno. Anywho, where were we? Ah yes. You have to..." I broke off again.

"Yes?" Maddie asked impatiently, kneading the ground wit her paws.

I smiled and flexed my claws.

"Fight me."

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Anywho, hope ya liked it anyways.

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie s POV:

Fight me.

She looked at me with a smirk as I looked with my jaw nearly hitting the ground.

F-fight you?

You heard me.

When?

How about now?

Uhhh, sure, I said trying not to show how afraid I was.

She got in a position that told me that she was going to try to pounce on me. I tried to take advantage of this and move to the side, but her left paw was still able to swing at me which crashed me to the ground causing me to yelp in pain.

Come on, show me your great Shepard strength, she said in a mocking tome which caused my blood to boil. I couldn t believe how much rage was coursing through me as I lunged at the wolf pup catching her off guard this time sending us into a full out wrestling match on the ground.

I was eventually pushed off and pinned to the ground as she looked into my eyes. Her eyes screamed for blood as my eyes looked like a little pup getting scolded by its parents. She opened her mouth showing me her dagger-like teeth which looked like she had professionally sharpened.

Ready to give up, she snarled into my face making me squirm trying to get away. You know you can t win, right?

I snarled at her while rolling her on the ground with me on top of her. She took advantage of her wolf-like features and dug the knives on her paws she calls claws into my chest making me bleed like a fountain.

You just made a big mistake, I said while positioning myself into an offensive position.

She jumped to her feet and snarled, show me what you got mutt.

I snap at her legs trying to catch her off balance, but she manages to run up a tree like a squirrel causing me to lose sight of her.

Where d you go you freak? I said to myself just before she jumped from the tree and dug her claws into my back.

I screamed in agony as I shook her off sending her flying into the tree that she jumped out of. She hit the ground with a thud and I watched as she slowly stood up, legs shaking and her eyes half closed.

Had enough? I mocked in her face. Suddenly, I felt myself being yanked up by the scruff of my neck as a boy, older than Alex, looked at me with anger in his eyes.

What are you doing? he asked me still holding me off of the ground.

Crescent spoke up, pretending to have a quiver in her voice like she was afraid.

R-Ryder, she attacked me when we were just talking and she slammed me into the tree.

I tried to explain what really happened, but he just asked me one question, who s your owner?

I don t really have one.

Well then, I have no choice but to turn you into the pound.

My ears fell behind my head as he turned around and started walking off with me. All I could see was Crescent Smiling as I was carried away.

You have some real explaining to do, the kid I guess is named Ryder told me.

I m telling you, she started it. Why else would I have claw marks on my chest and back?

Well, can you explain why I saw you slam Crescent into a tree nearly knocking her out? he asked in an aggravated tone.

She climbed up the tree and jumped on me. I was just trying to get her off.

That s not what it looked like from where I was standing, but that doesn t matter.

What do you mean that doesn t matter?

I mean, the pound will have to put you in isolation either way. You re a stray and you attacked one of my pups. There s no way out of it now.

I started crying knowing what was coming as I was brought into the animal pound. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey again. Here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol. Just Crescent.

Crescent's POV

I watched with a smug look on my face as Ryder dragged that stupid furball away. And her whimpering and crying only made it more enjoyable.

She turned back to looka at me and I smiled wider and waved as Ryder tossed her in a dog carrier before loading her on his ATV and driving off. That should teach her a thing or two about wolves.

Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm not full wolf. But oh well. She doesn't know that. And I plan to keep it that way.

My plan worked perfectly. It was just about noon. And that's when Ryder comes out to feed us. I knew that he'd do something about it if he saw us fighting. I just had to play my cards right. And it worked. Perfectly.

But seriously. Telling him that she had no owner. I mean COME ON! How bee-brained could a pup be? That's idiotic even for a sheperd! But hey, it played to my advantage. So I don't really give a crap.

After I was sure they were long gone, I gave my pelt a swift shake and climbed up my tree, settling down on a sturdy branch.

"I totally whipped that usless excuse for a flea-pelt." I muttered to myself as I wrapped my tail around the branch and leaned off, leaving me anging on the branch by my tail. I know. It's weird. You wanna challange me about it? Fine. But I'm telling you. There's a 99.9999999999 percent chance you won't win. Trust me on this one.

I yawned sleepily and looked around. All thee pups had left shortly after the fight, Chase saying they were going to the beach. I was the only one here. But oh well.

I looked up at the sky, wondering if my father had seen what I'd done. After the day he died, I vowed never to let another sheperd cross my path. And if they did, they'd regret it.

I know it's a little petty, but hey. They're all the same. Ruthless, viscious cloud-brains who want nothing more then to rule the world. All the shepherds I've met have been that way. And I won't beleive anything different until they prove themselves.

Same goes for this one.

"Did you see the look on her stupid face, dad?" I whispered, not really caring if he heard me. "I hope you did. It was priceless. I promise. I'll not let her get away with this. I promise..." I trailed off as the warm sunlight lulled me off to sleep.

I found myself in a lifeless grassy feild. The same place where Ranger had always visited me before. I looked around and tasted the air, searching for any trace of his scent. "Ranger?" I called out. My voice sounded muffled and fuzzy, and it echoed. Strange. It's never done that before. "Ranger! Dad?" I called again, beginning to worry. "Dad!"

There's no reply.

Suddenly, the ground vanishes under my paws. I let out a yelp of terror and squeesed my eyes shut as I plunged into a void of darkness. The sky became no more than a tiny speck of blue as I fell. Down down down. Into nothingness.

Then, as quickly as it vanished, th ground reappeared and I landed with a dull thud. Pain shot through my a body and I opened my eyes with a gasp of shock. My eyes widened as I saw Maddie standing over me, jaws open and snarling as she prepared to sink her fangs into my neck.

She lunged and bit down. I tried to fight back, but my paws refused to move. I felt blood seeping from the wound in my neck, bleeding my life out into the dirt. Maddie unclamped her fangs and smirked before getting off me and turning away. She kicked a few pawfuls of dirt over my dying form before running off.

Right before I blacked put completely, I heard Ranger's voice in my ear.

"Not all enimies are truly evil, Crescent. Things aren't always what they seem."

I wanted to ask him what he meant, but he was already gone. I closed my eyes and and took in my final breath, waiting for the cold grip of the grim reaper.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, just want to let you know, this chapter will also introduce a new OC of mine, anyways, enjoy.

Maddie s POV:

I was squirming, trying to get away, but it was no use. The kid that was carrying me to my cage had a death grip on me like he was afraid I was going to rip his face off.

Here you go little girl, he said dropping me in a cage that only could be seen out of through one side.

He walked out of the kennels and I just covered my face in my paws and wept until I heard a boys voice coming from behind me.

Hey, are you okay? the voice asked with a concerned voice.

No, I replied still weeping, I shouldn t be here.

The boy was able to reposition his cage so we could see each other, and I realized that he was a King Charles Cavalier Spaniel. He was a beautiful dog, especially for his breed, but I couldn t let him know that yet, I had to play it cool and stop crying first.

I m Charlie, he told me, and before you say anything, I know I m a King Charles spaniel and my name is Charlie.

This caused me to giggle until I told him, I m Maddie, nice to meet you Charlie.

Same, so what are you here for?

Oh, some rotten little waste of a wolf decided to fight me and when her owner came over, she decided to lie and play being mortally hurt so he brought me here. You?

Charlie looked down at the floor and sighed, I was born and lived on the streets. I had no problem with it, my mom used to take care of me and my sisters and my dad could always bring back food for us.

What happened?

Charlie was already trying his best to hold back a storm of tears. However, a few managed to trickle out, one day, I was the oldest in my litter, so I was able to go and look for food too. I was walking back to where my family was, but when I turned the corner, I saw that my mom and sisters in the back of a dog catchers van with my dad chasing after them. I tried to catch up, but my dad had already jumped on the back of the van as it sped off.

He then let all of the tears flow making me feel horrible for making him relive such a tragic event in his life.

Charlie, I m so sorry, I wouldn t have asked if I had known. I m sorry.

Its fine Maddie, actually, it felt good letting my emotions flow like that.

So, do you know how we can get out of here?

Actually, I ve been trying to do exactly that and all I needed was a smart second to help me with it.

Well, I don t mean to brag, but I am pretty smart, I said in a goofy voice.

Charlie laughed and told me, alrighty then, my plan is that we pretend to be hurt, like the wolf that landed you here. Then we get the kid that brought you here s attention and when he opens the cage, we bolt.

Why does this need to be done with two pups?

As you can see, I m not very large for a dog, so I need a larger dog, that s you, to hit the release stitch on the front desk which will open the front door setting you and I free.

My eyes lit up at the sound of this plan and I said, That s actually a really good plan.

So you in?

Yeah, I m in.

Okay, let s do it. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey again. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol. Just Crescent.

Crescent's POV

I woke up with a gasp from my nightmare. My eyes flew open and I noticed with a snort that I was on the ground. Guess I know where that falling feeling came from.

Aw well. Who cares. It was just a dream. Everyone has a dream where they die at some point. That's not what got to me so much. What did was the fact that it was that sorry excuse for a mange-pelt that ended me.

Was it a sign, perhaps. Or worse, a vision?

I snarled at myself. Sometimes I can be a real idiot. Of course it wasn't a sign. I've already proved that I can out-fight and outsmart her. So it couldn't be, right? Right?

"Crescent. You really have to stop worrying so much." I muttered and started walking. I was heading towards the pound. I know what your thinking. "Going to rub your victory in the looser's face, hmm?" Of course I'm not. I'm not THAT shallow. I'm just going to see if she actually made it there. She'll never know I'm there.

Trust me. I won't let her.

A/N: Sorry for the short length, But oh well. I was at a loss for ideas. This is more of just a filter chapter anyways. Later!

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie s POV:

You ready Maddie?

Ready, let s do this.

I curled into a ball and started whimpering, MARK!

Mark rushed into the room and saw me unresponsive, what happened to her?

I don t know, but she s not responding to me at all.

I had to hide a smirk forming on her face as Mark opened my cage. When the cage was fully opened, I sprung past Mark, snatching his key that opened the cages. I took the key in her teeth and managed to open Charlie s cage.

Let s go Maddie, we need to hit that button.

On my way.

Charlie and I made it to the front office that had the button to open the door, Charlie, jump on my back.

Charlie jumped on my back and noticed second button. The button that opened all of the cages in the kennel.

Maddie, move a little to the left.

I moved and suddenly, she heard a mix of barks and howls as the door was flooded with dogs with all differentiating sizes and breeds. Then, I heard a click and automatically knew the door was unlocked.

Charlie jumped off of my back and told me as we were running, thanks Maddie, I wouldn t have been able to do that without you.

We stopped after running after a while and I was finally able to respond, I should be thanking you Charlie, I never would have been able to come up with a plan like that.

I gave him a quick hug which caused me to heat up after doing so.

Charlie managed to break the awkward silence between us by asking, so Maddie, what are you going to do now?

My ears drooped as she said, I don t know, I guess I have nowhere to go now. What about you?

Same, I don t know what to do now, I guess I thought that plan wouldn t work.

Want to stick together?

Sure, so where do you want to go now?

Uh, how about we just follow this road? I said while pointing my paw in the direction I was talking about.

Sure, let s go.

After about two hours, I saw an all too familiar pup. I saw Crescent walking down the road coming straight towards us.

I started to push Charlie towards the edge of the road while he was asking me what was going on.

Just hided in those bushes.

Why?

Just do it, I ll explain later.

I was able to hide just as Crescent walked past where we were standing. After about two minutes, I assumed that she was gone, so I told Charlie that it was okay to come out.

What was that about Maddie?

That was the stupid wolf that got me put into the shelter.

Oh, do you know where she was going?

I don t know, but I don t want to find out. Come on, let s get going.

Charlie put a cute little smile as we continued to talk and Wait, what am I thinking? Did I just say that Charlie was cute? No, I said that his smile was cute. But I just love the way his ears flop around like that. Okay, I need to stop thinking about that.

We were walking when we saw a sign that read, Welcome To Adventure Bay.

Well, looks like I m back. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

Crescent's POV

I walked quietly down the street, heading towards the Pound. It was unusually quiet, for this time of day. Usually the deadbeats with jobs were heading home now. No matter, empty roads means safe passage for me and no questioning.

When I got to the pound, I waited a moment before I walked in. An idea came to me. I slipped off my collar and removed the tag before turning it inside out. It was no longer teal, but yellow, clashing greatly with my fur color. Aw well. It's not like it's permenant, anyways. I hid the tag under some bushes. Afterwords, I brushed aside the tuft of fur on my head that usually covered part of my left eye. Finally, I lept in a muddy puddle of water that was left outside the building by a rainstorm a few nights back. It would make it harder to distinguish my fur color as well as desguise my scent. Don't want that mutt to recodnize me. I looked at my reflection in the puddle when it had stilled. "Oh Crescent. Where has your life gone?" I muttered to myself before shaking my pelt to climp the mud togther. Sighing, I grabbed a stone and made my way into the building.

I stealthily slipped past the dude at the desk, who was sleeping, and slipped into the room with the dogs. I sniffed at the stench of all the dogs at once. Uhg. God, let it be over soon.

I crept behind the carriers, looking out for any sign of Maddie. I'd recondize her scent anywhere, even mixed in with all the other dogs'. I didn't spot it. Even after I'd circled the entire room. But then I caught something. A whiff, faint and growing stale, but still recodnizable. It was mingled closely by another dog's, a male, if I'm not mistaken. Apparently they managed to escape from their cages and made a break for it. So, that little mutt thinks she can escape punishment so easily, hmm? Well, she thought wrong. And I'm going to prove it to her by stealing everything. Everything.

Starting with her new friend.  



	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the super long wait, it won t happen again. I also realized something, when I send my chapter over to Sianni, all of the quotation marks and apostrophes get deleted, so if anyone knows a way to fix this, I d greatly appreciate it. But enough yapping, back to the story.**

As Charlie and I walked down Main Street, I didn t know how that stubborn kid would react to seeing me again. I kept turning my head and twitched my ears to anything that sounded or looked like the kid. I finally had enough and I turned to Charlie and asked, "Hey Charlie?"

"What is it?"

"Let me if you see a kid with weird brown hair and a red and white jacket on, okay?"

"Sure, but why do you want me to keep an eye out for I'm?"

"He s the one that brought me to that hell-hole of a pound and he ll probably send me back if he saw me here."

"Oh, yeah I ll watch out for him."

"Thanks Charlie," I said as I licked his cheek causing both of us to blush knowing what I just did.

"Uh, sorry," I said as I mentally kicked myself for being such an idiot.

"N-no problem Maddie."

Charlie and I walked around town until I was finally able to find one place that I think we can stay without being kicked out. I walked up to the step leading to the grocery store/restaurant looking around for Alex.

"ALEX?" I yelled while looking for the kid.

"Who s Alex?"

"He's the one who was taking care of me before I ran into Crescent, he loves me."

"Oh, well do you think he'll take care of us?"

"I hope, otherwise we're sleeping under the slide tonight."

"Maddie, is that you?" Alex said while stuffing his face with a cookie as he walked out of his grandfather s store.

"Hey Alex, I m back."

"Cool, who s this you re with?" he said pointing to Charlie.

"Oh, this is my friend Charlie."

"Does he have an owner?"

"No, he s a stray like me."

"Oh, well I can ask Grandpa if we can take care of him too."

"Thanks Alex, that'd be great."

"I'll be right back, I m going to get Grandpa.

"Alex went back into the store and I told Charlie, Now what s I tell you? He loves me," I said boasting.

"Yeah," Charlie said rolling his sky blue eyes making me smile at the beauty. I guess I had drifted into dream land because I heard Charlie yell, "Maddie? Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

I shook my head, clearing it of what I was thinking about just in time to see Mr. Porter walk out with Alex who had a disappointed look on his face.

"Well Maddie, I didn't think I d see you again, especially after what Ryder had told me what you did to Crescent."

"Mr. Porter, she lied, I never hurt her like that, she s the one who asked for a fight, not me."

"Then why did Ryder say you attacked her?"

"Like I said, she lied."

"Where'd you go then?"

"That Ryder kid brought me to the pound, that's where I met Charlie."

"Well, what are you two doing here then if you were brought to the pound?"

"Well-," I tried to tell him, but I was interrupted by Charlie.

"We were let out by the kid that was taking care of us."

"Why did he do that?"

"We were about to be put to sleep so space could be cleared up, me because I've been there for a while, I don't know why he let Maddie out though. But he saved us and we came here to see if you could maybe help us out."

"Well, I'm not totally convinced with this story, but I guess I have nothing to lose. I just don t think I have space for two dogs, we barely had enough space for Maddie as it was."

"Well then Maddie can stay here with you and I can go somewhere else."

"That's not going to happen Charlie, I turned to Mr. Porter, Thank you Mr. Porter, but we're sticking together."

"Maddie, don't lose this, I ll be fine, I've survived the streets before, I can do it again."

"I don't care, I m not letting one of the only pups that doesn't hate me go like this."

"But Maddie-,"

"No, we re sticking together."

"Are you sure? You re letting go a chance to finally live like a normal pup."

"I'm fine with that."

"Well okay then, thanks Mr. Porter, but I guess Maddie wants us to stick together."

"That's fine, but I can give you guys food when you need it so you don t have to rummage through garbage, is that okay?"

"That'd be Great Mr. Porter, thank you," I said with a slight smile.

"Anytime you need anything, just let me know," he said as he retreated back to his store.

Charlie and I walked away with no idea what to do next. I guess we don't have many options now.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked Charlie.

"Well I guess we re going to have to start renting the slide like you said," he told me with an amused voice.

"Riiight, anyway, at least we have somewhere to go for food."

"Yeah, I m so glad I won t have to go back to the cans."

"Yeah," I said as the street light lamps flickered on as the sun silhouetted against the hills in the distance. Charlie and I went over to the park and lay down underneath the yellow slide, trying to get some sleep. I was almost asleep, but my right ear twitched as I heard something rustling in the bushes over by the road. I slowly got up, not waking Charlie, and I headed over to where I heard the rustling. I parted the bushes to be face to face with a pair of brown eyes. I jumped in fright as the pup did the same.

"What were you doing?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a freaking stalker, I wouldn't have been scared when I saw you."

"You were really that scared?"

"No, but shouldn't watch others while they sleep. Plus, I don t even know you."

"Really, cause you look familiar?"

"Well I don't really see how I would know you, I've barely been here at all."

"Weren't you talking to Crescent?"

I growled at the sound of her name, causing the pup to back up, that little mutt, she almost ruined my life, I grumbled.

"Yeah, that must've been you, I knew I recognized the black fur and brown highlights."

"Really, then what s your name?"

"Chase."

"Oh yeah, didn't she like boss you around or tell you to go do something for her?"

"Yeah, I went and got her a soda, anyways, why are you sleeping under the slide?"

I gave him an _Are you serious look?_ , "It's kinda clear that I don t have a home genius."

"Oh, sorry. Well you can come and stay with me and my friends, I'm sure Ryder has a couple extra beds."

"No, I don t think I should do that."

"Why not?"

"Well let's just say, Ryder kinda hates me."

"Why does he hate you?"

"Well, I was kinda a jerk to her so I tried to make it up to her. But, when I asked what she wanted, she wanted to fight. She and I were fighting and it was nearly over, but Ryder came over and brought me to the pound because Crescent said that I attacked her, that's where I met Charlie. Anyway, Charlie and I escaped the pound and came here, we don't have anywhere to stay, so we decided the slide would keep us nice and dry."

"Wow, I never thought Crescent would do something _that_ extreme."

"Well she did, and now my life is basically screwed."

"Just don't take it personally, she has something against all German Shepherds, me included."

"Why does she hate German Shepherds?"

"Something happened with her family and she s held a grudge ever since, I don't know the details."

"Oh, okay. By the way, what are you doing up so late?"

"Oh, since police pup, Ryder has me occasionally do night patrols just to make sure nothing happens, like anything would."

"Huh?"

"Nothing ever happens here, it's the most boring town to patrol."

"Oh, well good luck," I said turning back towards Charlie.

"Hey," he said catching my attention, "If you ever need anything, just let me know, I know what it feels like to be screwed over by Crescent."

"Thanks Chase."

"No problem," he said as he returned to his boring patrol. I went back and lay next to Charlie who nuzzled into me making my body heat up as I blushed like crazy.

 **Again, so sorry for the long wait, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and I ll see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Heeeyyyy people. Sianii here again with a new chappie.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

 _Crescent's POV_

"Ug. Stupid mud..." I muttered, swiping a clump of it off my butt with my tail. I was on my way back to the Lookout now, and the sun was setting, it's golden-rose glow peering over the tops of the hills in the distance before it vanished all together.

I sighed as I started up the hill wondering things. Ya know, reflecting on my life choises, "where did I go wrong" that sort of crap.

Well, things are going pretty well for me, actually. Other then the fact that I'm covered in mud (There's a reason I keep mentioning it, that stuff's harder to wash out then turtle crap. Don't. Say. A. Word.) But there's been a twist in my plans I didn't expect. No, not the fact she escaped. Come on, even YOU knew that was gonna happen. No, it's the fact that she's found herself a dudefriend.

Oh well. This can play to my advantage. So who gives a crap?

I cross the front yard and head for my tree, and almost slam into Chase.

"Crescent! Where have you been?" He asked, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness.

I sit down. "Geez Chase. Don't get your big boy panties in a bunch. I was just roaming. Boredom roaming."

Chase narrowed his eyes and sniffed. "Oh really? Well you must've been 'roaming' through the dump. You smell like something a roach would eat."

It takes all I have not to swipe my claws over his ears. "Eh, I'll go down to the beach tomorrow." I decided, letting my gaze travel over him. "So how was your useless patrol?" I asked, changing the subject.

He shrugged. "No different as always. Same old streets, same old signs, same old everything."

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, life here's nice and all, but it get's a little," What's the word. "Predictible." I finished.

Chase nodded in agreement, and yawned. "Whelp. I'ma head to bed." He said drowsily, standing up. "Night Crescent."

"Night." I reply and touch my nose gently to his in farewell. I catch a whiff of something, the street, grass, and one other. One that made my fur bristle just thinking about it.

With a growl, I launch myself at Chase, my surprise attack catching off gaurd and I pinned him down easily.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I demand, my muzzle inches away from his as he struggled under my grasp, trying to throw me off.

"I don't know what your talking about!" He howled, trying to shove me off or wriggle out of my paws, but I hold tight and don't let him go.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about!" I snarl, holding him still with a paw. "Maddie! Where. Is. _**SHE**_!"

Chase stopped struggling and glared up at me. "Why in the wide wide world would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, those pictures of Skye's butt in your puphouse will be published into the freaking newspaper!" I growl, causing his ears to fold back.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THOSE?!" He howled, his amber eyes wide with rage and fear.

I shrugged. "Remember when you had me get you a paper or something from your puphouse?"

He opened his mouth to reply but stopped imself and face-pawed. "Stupid stupid stupid!" He muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well?" He glared at me for a moment longer, then sighed.

"She's at the pound." He confessed. I stopped by there on my patrol and ran into her."

I growl and stepped off him. "Well, looks like she didn't escape after all..." I muttered. "Aw well, she's still locked up, that's what matters." I yawn.

"Well, good night!" And with that I stalk off to my tree, leaving a confused and shocked shepherd behind me.

A/N: Hope ya liked this chappie.

Sianii out!

Peace!


	14. Chapter 14

As daylight broke its way over the horizon, I saw that Charlie was sitting up and staring at me. I didn't quite know what this meant, but I took it as a compliment as he looked away and blushed.

"Morning Charlie," I said with my cheeks still red.

"Morning, so how'd you sleep?"

"I slept great, which is surprising."

"Surprising?"

"Yeah, because, well, we were sleeping underneath a slide."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"How?"

"Well, you have really soft fur."

"Heh, thanks," I said as I blushed again.

"So what're we doing today?"

"Well, last night, I made a new friend that can help us get back at Crescent."

"Oh really, who?"

"Chase, he works with her. Poor guy, he must have to go through a lot with her."

"Why's that?"

"Well he's a German Shepard too and I guess she has some apparent deep hatred of my breed."

"Oh, well maybe that's why she faked it and got you thrown in the pound."

"Maybe… well…"

"What?"

"I was kind of a bitch to her when we first met, but I don't think that would've mattered."

"Hmm, maybe, but I want to go talk to Crescent."

"Why all of the sudden?"

"Well, she probably doesn't hate my breed, so I may have an easier time talking with her."

"Maybe, but I still don't think you should go."

"Why?"

"She has a big temper and doesn't know when she's gone too far. I just don't want her to hurt you."

"Well, I guess I don't have to talk to her, but it would be interesting to learn what she thinks and why."

"I suppose… Hey, I'm getting hungry, I'm going to go get us some food from Mr. Porter's."

"Okay, I'll be here," Charlie said sitting down.

"I'll be back soon," I said as I began walking off towards the shop.

Man, Charlie's cute, especially with his long, floppy ears. I just love them, I hope we can spend more time with each other. That bitch Crescent just better not get in our way, if she does, I swear it'll be the last thing she does and I mean it. I mean, I don't know why she hates me so much. Just because I'm a Shepard doesn't mean I'm a bad pup. She has no right to judge me like that. Oh well, I have more time to think later, I have to get some food from Mr. Porter.

I walked up to the shop and stopped dead in my tracks. I scowled at the sight of the big wolf dog standing in the shop, talking to Alex. I silently growled as I hid myself from her sight. When she turned around, I had just barely made it into the bushes along the side and waited for her to high tail it out of there.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I was swamped with homework this weekend and really didn't get all that much time and I wanted to get something out for you. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Well, not the next one because that's Sianni's but, you know what I mean. Any who, see you all later.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey again people. Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

 _Crescent's POV_

"What'd you mean she ran away?"I growled to Alex, who was currently stuffing his face with cookies.

"I mean, she ran away." The boy's muffled answer reached my ears. She disappeared a few days ago and never came back. We haven't seen her since." Faking a smile, I said, "Thanks Alex." spun around and stalked off, my tail waving behind me.

When I was out of earshot of the restaurant, I broke into a quiet rant as I continued on, dragging up every vile word and phrase I could think of and muttering them out into the otherwise silent air. Hell, I could practically feel my father's fangs sinking into my scruff and hurling me across the road.

I was almost certain Chase was lying to me. Like, I could almost guarantee it.

And I was probably right. I could usually always sense when someone was lying to me. Another thing I inherited from my dad. He used to tell us our 'lie blinkers' would always flash whenever we lied and he could see it, even if we couldn't. And, of course we believed him, being the bee-brained pups we were. Aw well. At least I can do it too.

With a final snarl, I looked up and found myself on the beach, the only sound being the quiet swish of the waves lapping up against the shore. I flopped down on the sand, loosing myself in my thoughts as the sun beat down on my fur. Beginning to feel drowsy, I closed my eyes, nearly slipping into sleep, but the sound of paw steps interrupted me, and I opened my eyes...

A/N: What did Crescent see? Whelp. You'll find out soon enough.

Sianii out!

Peace!


	16. Chapter 16

I smirked as I saw Crescent walk away in frustration, serves her right. She doesn't know what she's doing, she's just a hot headed little waste of fur who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

"Hmpf, serves you right bitch."

"Serves who right?" Charlie said behind me, almost making me jump out of my skin.

"Jeez Charlie, you scared the living heck out of me."

"Sorry, but you were gone for a while, I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Long, I was gone for like ten minutes."

"Actually, it's been about thirty. Trust me, my stomach's been keeping track of the time."

"Really, it's been that long? Sorry, Crescent was here and I had to make sure she didn't see me."

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I was a little worried."

"You were worried? About me?"

"Well… yeah, you're like the only friend I have here, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Heh… soooo, when are we going to eat?"

"Getting hungry?"

"Are you kidding, I've been hungry since I woke up. If I have to wait any longer, I may have to gnaw off my own leg and eat that."

"Well don't do that, I'll go and get some food."

"Okay, I'll head back to the park then."

"Okay, see you there."

I walked into Mr. Porter's restaurant and got the food, but when I turned around, I was met by a familiar set of brown eyes.

"Chase, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your space needle?"

"Well, first of all, it's called the lookout, and second, I need to talk to you."

"Well can't it wait, I need to get some food to Charlie before he eats his leg off."

"I guess we can talk as you eat, but you need to hear this."

"Okay, but let me get some food to Charlie first."

"Fine, but hurry."

Chase and I ran to the park where I saw Charlie staring at his left front leg while licking his chops. I could tell if he didn't get some food soon, something was going to happen. Actually, that'd be kind of funny. Hang on, no it wouldn't. I walked over to Charlie and he ran over to me like a puppy running to his mommy.

"Do you have food? You'd better, or else I'm going to become a three legged pup."

"Yeah, I have food, here," I said while pushing a bowl of food near him. My paw wasn't more than three inches away before he started wolfing it down.

"Sheesh, you eat like my friend Rubble."

"Who are you? Wait, are you Chase?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing she told you about me?"

"Yeah, she said you work with Crescent?"

"Yeah, but let me tell you, once you get to know her, she's not that bad. Just don't piss her off and you'll be fine."

"Well," Maddie interrupted, "I already crossed that line."

"Yeah, I heard. She told me some rotten Shepard out right attacked her. But, that doesn't really seem like something you'd do, or anyone for that case."

"Yeah, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well… Crescent's been really suspicious, so you probably should find somewhere else to stay so she doesn't find you."

"Alright, so where do you think we should go?"

"The underneath of the bridge near the lookout seems pretty good. It's dry and warm so you don't have to worry about the rain."

"Okay, we'll go there. That okay with you Charlie?"

Charlie just looked up at me with crumbs all over his snout making me chuckle. He hasn't been listening to a word we were saying.

"What was that?"

"I'll tell you later. Thanks Chase, this means a lot."

"No problem, you don't deserve what she's doing, trust me."

"Don't I know it. I'll see you later."

"Okay," Chase said as his tag beeped and a voice came over it calling him back to his lookout.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey again people. I'm back.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

Crescent's POV

Beginning to feel drowsy, I closed my eyes, nearly slipping into sleep, but the sound of paw steps interrupted me, and I opened my eyes and saw...

A raccoon.

It didn't do anything, just sat there and watched me. With its beady little eyes. Raccoons had always annoyed the crap out of me before I joined the PAW Patrol. Always stealing my food and raiding my den for my bedding when I went hunting. The little creeps had always been on my bad side.

Standing up, I waved a paw at it, claws out, to try to get it to leave. "Go on. Get!" I snarled at it. The thing merely dodged the blow and retreated a few paces before continuing to stare at me once more.

Sighing in defeat, I growled and stalked off, head and tail high, back towards who-knows-where. Ya know, my usual thinking spot.

"Crescent. Your loosing your edge." I muttered as I continued on my way. "Not even the vermin are intimidated by you anymore."

Erhg. I guess trying to outfox- er, wolf, a surprisingly clever shepherd was going to be harder than I originally thought.

"That mooching little mange-pelt is always one step ahead." I snarled to myself. I'd have to find a better way to outsmart her than with just brute strength and clever tactics. No, what I needed was a plan. A plan so twistedly stupid and evil at the same time that it just might work. Stop looking at me like that. What, did you think I was gonna kill the bitch? Of course not. I'm not a monster you know. I'm just a wolf-dog. A wolf-dog trying to keep her reputation. That, and I happen to hate her. Very, very, Very much.

You still don't get it though, do You? Why can't you just leave her alone, why can't you ignore her, why can't you be friends even? Well, I'll answer that. Now, this game isn't about who's the strongest or smartest or fastest. No, not anymore. Right now this is a matter of pride. And there's nothing more important to a wolf, or half wolf, or, or sixteenth wolf, then their pride. We carry it like a second pelt. Our pride is what makes us who we are. And if we loose that, what are we then? Just another creature. Just another lump of fur. Just another skeleton. Nothing special.

Your looking at me like that again. You know what? Forget it. You'd never understand anyways.

I've been so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed I was still walking. I stop and look up, realizing I was back in the forest. At first I don't recognize where I am, and think about turning back before I got lost, until I see a familiar rock in the distance. Cougar's Ridge.

"Huh. What do ya know?" I mutter beginning to walk towards it. My paws had taken me in the direction of Sasha's den. Of course. I don't know why I hadn't thought of going here before. Sasha's always willing to help me out with my problems. Maybe she'll have some advice about this thing with Maddie.

I reached the base of the rock, it's face stretching up infront of me. Standing up on my hind legs, I score my claws down the stone, and waited.

A minute or two later, a muffled 'come in' came from inside, and I pushed through the curtain of plants into Sasha's den.

Said canine was busy sorting different plants in the back of her den, organizing them into piles of the same type and whatnot.

"Hey Crescent." She barked without stopping her work. "What bring you here? No trouble, I hope?"

I sat down, wrapping my tail over my paws. "Not exactly..." I admitted. Sasha looked back at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What do ya mean, 'not exactly'?" She growled without actually growling.

"I mean... There's trouble, but I think I can handle it. But I need some advice..." I shuffled my paws nervously.

Sasha narrowed her eyes, but nodded. She stood up from her work and settled down in the center of the den, flicking her tail, for me to join her.

"So." She inquired when I was settled. "What's this trouble?"

"Well, there's this...new pup in town." I started, avoiding her hard lavender gaze.

She raised an eyebrow again. "So?"

"Well, she and I don't exactly...get along."

"So? What's wrong with her?"

"...Well..."

"Come on! Out with it. You know I don't judge."

"Okay okay! Jeeze." And so on and on I went, telling her about everything that had happened since Maddie came to tow. Or, at least when we met. By the time I'd finished, Sasha's expression hadn't changed.

Not.

One.

Bit.

After a few moments she smiled. And then she fell onto her back, laughing her freaking ass off.

Laughing.

"Crescent, what have you done with your life?!" She asked me in between laughs. "Seriously! Your reduced to picking fights with strays!"

"NO!" I snarled. "It's a matter of pride! And I certainly don't intend to loose my reputation to that mutt!"

"Oh my god, Cres seriously. Your only saying that because your ego is so huge it should have it's own zip code. Just back off! You can go your way, she can go hers. Everyone's happy."

"But it's more than just a petty squabble!" I'm determined to make her see that. "She made me look like a fool! She must pay!"

Sasha just broke out laughing again.

"Girl, do you realize how petty you sound right now? You're acting like a pup who lost a game of tug-o-war."

I turned away and growled. "I came to you fore help, not for you to tell me how idiotic this sounds!"

Sasha chuckled and stood up, stretching. "Alright, alright. What do you need help with?"

"I need a plan. A plan to get her out of my fur for good."

Sasha looked thoughtful for a second. "Does she have anyone close to her that you know of?"

"Yeah. Another pup. Why?"

A/N: Whelp there ya have it.

Hope you enjoyed.

Sianii out!

Peace!


	18. Chapter 18

"Why do we have to move again?" Charlie asked as he pouted for some reason.

"Well, either we move or we get mauled to death by Crescent, your choice."

"But why can't we just make sure she doesn't see us?"

"Chase says she's really suspicious, and plus, the underneath of the bridge is bigger than a slide."

"Good point… let's get moving."

"Good choice."

Charlie and I were walking down the street and we both saw a face that was the last we wanted to see, but she was with another pup. I've never seen the Golden Retriever at the lookout before, even though she looks like a perfect fit. She must be a friend of Crescent's, great, just what I need, another pup to watch out for.

"Quick, hide," I said to Charlie as I shoved him into a nearby bush.

We both waited until the duo turned the corner until we walked out of the bush. Charlie had branches stuck in his fur that made him look like a cute reindeer.

"Uh Charlie, I think you got something in your fur," I said as I plucked the branches out of his fur.

"Oh, uh thanks Maddie," he said. I could feel the heat off of his face as he blushed and let out an embarrassed smile. I just smiled and nuzzled him under his chin, making him smile, making me blush as well.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't like it?" I said with my ears down.

"I never said that," he said as he smiled.

"Oh, okay."

"We'd better get to the bridge though, we don't want to get found, right?"

"You're right, yeah, we'd better get moving," I said as we both walked along. I really enjoyed the walk to the bridge, we were side by side and our fur was touching. His fur was so soft and warm, it made me want to just make it into a pillow. Sorry for getting weird though, back to what happens next.

We finally got to the bridge and settled in and got rid of the trash underneath it. God, I don't know how humans haven't completely ruined the planet with all of this garbage.

Charlie and I were finally rid of all of the garbage, which took about ten minutes to clean up, by the way, and we were finally able to relax for the first time today. He laid down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder with a warm smile on my face.

"So, you like this?"

I nodded while letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Well, maybe I can make it better," he said as I felt something wet on my cheek and soon realized that he kissed me, he actually kissed me. I lifted my head and pressed my lips against his.

After making out for a few minutes, we finally gasped for breath and we just decided to lay together and finally relax for once.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: What's up again guys? I didn't get my keyboard fixed yet, but I got a writing app thingy on my ipad so I can write this way. So yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol.

Crescent's POV

"You think I should do what!?" I practically shouted to Sasha as we continued on our way. We had left Sasha's den, and we're now on our way to the Lookout, where Sasha said she would stay a few days to help me get this thing sorted out.

"You heard me." Sasha said, flicking her busy tail. It's they only way if you wanna win."

"Yeah, but...I didn't know you'd tell. Me to do something like this..." It was...surprising, to say the least. I'd have never expected something like this coming out of her.

Sasha nodded. "And I know just how to do it."

I was so stunned I stopped dead in my tracks. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I tried again. Still nothing. After a third, then finally a fourth time, I was able to squeak out, " What!?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I have a life outside of my den too ya know." She commented dirily.

"Oh I know that. I just didn't know that this was involved in it."

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet, Cres."

We were silent for awhile after that, walking up Mainstreet until we got to the edge of The Bridge. It was peacefully quiet here. The only sound being the waves lapping up against the shore benethe us and the occasional call of a seagull. I walked up to the side and stood up on my hind legs, bracing myself with my front paws on the sidebar. Everything around me melted into nothing as I stared out over the ocean, watching the clouds of mist slowly beginning to desolve in the early evening light.

Sasha sat down behind me, nose to the air, and all senses alert as she kept watch. For Maddie, for Chase, or for anyone e,se who was happening to come by. I knew there wouldn't be very many, if any at all, though. Mayor Goodway had challenged Mayor potbelly, or whatever his name is. Ya know, the one with the kittens who look identical to us, yeah him. Anywho, she challenged him to a cook off. And nearly everyone in Adventure Bay had gone to watch, as whoever won would prepare a buffet for the guests. Ryder and us pups had been invited to go, but, after much debate and a promise to bring Rubble to the local buffet, Ryder had declined, saying we'd rather stay here I case of any emergencies. We all knew he was just saying it so we could have some peace and quiet, though. Even Ryder got ticked off every once and awhile.

I was broken out of my train of thought by Sasha. She lept to her paws and froze. Sne sniffed the air once. Than twice. "You smell that?" she asked me after a moment. "Smells like plastic and holly berries."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Plastic and holly berries?" I echoed disbelievingly. "That's an awfully strange mix."

"Smell for yourself, then!" Sasha hissed.

I chuckled and sniffed the air. My amusement was cut short by a stab of shock. There was the scent of plastic, and yes, holly berries, but underneath it all was a scent I'd never forget. A scent I knew as well as my own.

"Cres?" Sasha asked. "You okay? Your looking a little pale there..."

The look of shock on my face faded into a lazy smirk. I narrowed my eyes and smirked wider, chuckling again.

Sasha looked confused. "Cres? Crescent? Crescent! You alirght?" She barked, waving a gray paw infront of my face.

I didn't reply right away, and when I opened my mouth to, only one word came out.

" _Maddie_."


End file.
